I Want That Man
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: Sam wants that man...
1. I Want That Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Stargate SG-1 characters or episodes or… you know the rest! I also don't own the song, which is entitled 'I Want That Man' and sung by Blondie. It is such a great dancing song! Love it!

**Author Note:** I'm a bit into the whole song fics, especially with Sam singing so here's mine.

**I Want That Man**

**Jack POV**

He sat down in the back row, what the hey just a bit of amusement for tonight right? Jack sighed, he had learnt many times now that nothing he did got her out of his mind. _Well this oughta,_ he thought, they're usually crap singers anyway.

The lights dimmed and the crowd began to applaud as the announcer began.

" Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a very talented person singing for us tonight, and I'm sure you'll all recognise her as she is rather popular here at Cascades. Without further ado, here she is!" The crowd went wild. Must be a regular thought Jack. Then she stepped out. _Holy cr-_

**Sam POV**

_-ap!_ She spotted Jack as soon as she stepped out to the applause_. What the hell is he doing here? Oh well can't back out now Sam, let's do it!_ She quickly lent over to the DJ and asked for a different song. The crowd settled as Sam began to sing…

_I wanna dance with Harry Dean. _

_Drive through Texas in a black limousine. _

_I want a piece of heaven before I die. _

_I wanna pair of pink high heels that catch the lights up on the ferris wheel, but what I really want I just can't buy._

_Here comes the twenty-first century. _

_It's gonna be much better for a girl like me, cuz I want everything I can, but most of all I want that man. _

_I want that man. _

_I wanna move like what's his name. _

_I'll keep the money, you can have the fame. _

_Everything that's yours will soon be mine. _

_Yeah, I wanna be the queen of the USA. _

_You could send me roses every other day, but what I really want I just can't buy. _

_Here comes the twenty first century. _

_It's gonna be much better for a girl like me, cuz I want everything I can, but most of all I want that man. _

_I want that man. _

_Hey! I wanna be kissed from head to toe by that man in the very back row…_

It was just a song right? Even so everyone spun to see who was in the back row. A glance to the side confirmed it for Jack. He was the only one in the back row. He stared at the floor.

… _but he won't even look me in the eye. _

_Ah, I want his love to rain right down on me. _

_I want him to be king of all my dreams, but what I really want I just can't hide. _

_Here comes the twenty first century. _

_It's gonna be much better for a girl like me, cuz i want everything i can, but most of all i want that man. _

_I want that man._

The crowd erupted with applause as sam finished. She smiled and bowed then looked to where Jack was sitting, or rather where he had been sitting. Sam couldn't stop the feeling of sadness that welled up inside her. She quickly left the stage. _It's not his fault. It's not his fault if he doesn't love you back._


	2. I Got That Man

**I Got That Man**

The next morning Sam walked into her lab to find a pair of bright pink high-heeled sandals sitting on her desk. As she looked closer she noticed an envelope next to them. Her breath quickened as she recognised the writing to be Jacks. Her hands trembled as she tore it open and began to the letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm not Harry Dean but I want to dance with you,_

_I want to drive you through Texas in a black limousine,_

_I want to be your piece of heaven._

_Wear your pink high heels and I'll take you on a Ferris Wheel,_

_Everything that's mine is yours,_

_Your mine queen of the USA,_

_I'll send you roses every day,_

_I want to be your piece of heaven._

_I want to kiss you from head to toe,_

_I want to shower you with love,_

_I want to be king of all your dreams,_

_I want to be your piece of heaven._

_Love Jack_

Sam's hands were shaking as she re-read the letter to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She turned sharply when she heard a noise, and found Jack leaning against the doorframe, rose in hand.

"Sir… wha… but you…" She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"It's Jack. Like I said, a rose everyday." He held out the rose, and for the first time Sam noticed that he wasn't quite sure of himself.

"But you left…"

"Well, shoe shops aren't open till all hours ya know!" Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Look Sam I… oh crap. You read the letter? Well…" Somehow Jack didn't quite know how to say it. "Screw this." And with that he grabbed Sam and pulled her into such a passionate kiss that Sam swore her heart rate shot off the scale.

" I love you…" She murmured when they parted.

"Good, because you're stuck with me." Jack hugged Sam tightly, not believing his good luck.

Sweet.

* * *

The end! It's a bit out of character, on Jack's behalf, but well aren't all stories a bit out of character? Anyway, review please! I love feedback. :) 


End file.
